


罪者的转变/Conversion of the Sinner

by lengyu



Series: 转变/Conversion系列 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith在一家酒吧当服务员，某天Nick决定进去看看——那当然是个谎言。（S503 《自由你我》）</p>
            </blockquote>





	罪者的转变/Conversion of the Sinner

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conversion of the Sinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548458) by [trollmela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela). 



beta:blurryyou 

男人走进酒吧的时候，Sam的目光立即为之吸引。或许实际上他感觉到了那个人正看着他，尽管用“看着”并不是一个正确的描述——他完全注视着Sam；也有可能是Sam的猎人直觉告诉自己这个男人与众不同。

他的年纪比Sam大一些，穿了条牛仔裤，上身是件淡褐色的T恤，衬衫敞开套在外面。那个人看起来信心十足，虽然从他扫视周围环境的神情明显能看出之前从未来过此地。他拥有暗金色的头发，脸颊和下巴留着胡茬。

距离黄昏还有一段时间，经常泡吧的人群也没有下班，这个陌生的男人是目前酒吧唯二的客人——第一个人是Billy Powel，他每天都会跑过来买醉。Sam等人不得不给他的母亲打电话，让她把儿子接回去。

Sam试图回忆起他是不是在哪里见过这个新来的家伙，然而脑内一片空白。他没有将自己的不确定表现出来，“你要点什么？”

有那么一会儿男人面无表情的模样让Sam想起Castiel。前任猎人思索着这人会不会是个天使。如果他是，那自己有没有机会逃跑。然而在他深入思考之前，Lindsay插了进来，“我们的生啤味道不错。”

Sam完全忘记了她的存在，同时在心里暗暗责备自己没有注意到有人靠近。陌生的男人扫视了Lindsay一眼。

“那么，我点一杯。”

他吐字的方式仿佛这是他第一次开口说话。Sam立刻转过身去倒酒。他们的酒保Jeff只有在繁忙的夜晚才上班，平时只能由Sam和Lindsey自力更生。Sam把啤酒放在男人面前，对方依然盯着他看个不停。Lindsay跑去查看Billy有没有出什么状况，看上去她正准备坐在对方桌上听他讲述那些乱七八糟的战争回忆。

新来的客人似乎并不倾向于喝酒。Sam皱了皱眉。

“我们认识吗？”他问。

男人摇摇头。

“我们从没见过面，但我认识你，Sam。”

Winchester僵住身子：“我的名字不叫Sam。”他矢口否认，纵然有一种模糊的感觉——自己的否认徒劳无功。男人露出了极为困惑的表情。

“我的名字叫Keith。”Sam声称。

“啊。”男人感叹，“我明白了，我也拥有很多名字，你可以叫我……”他似乎在脑海中寻找什么，最终他做出决定，“Nick。”

半小时后Nick喝了两口生啤，大部分时间仍然不停地观察Sam。有些时候他会受到周围的干扰，例如全神贯注入迷地看着Lindsay接听手机、对Billy在点唱机上播放恐怖海峡乐队的歌产生兴趣。Sam终于忍受不了Nick的视线，趁Lindsay消失去厨房他提出了质疑：“你为什么盯着我？”

“因为你很迷人。”

即使Sam做了一部分心理准备，听到对方如此直率的坦言他还是感到极不舒服。

“我有什么迷人的地方？”

“你的一切。”

恰巧在那一刻Lindsay回来了。

“生啤怎么样？”她问Nick。

“的确不错。”他回答，丝毫没有Sam预期中的犹豫不决。仿佛为了证明自己所言非虚Nick又喝了口酒。突然一大群顾客涌入酒吧，Sam和Lindsay忙着招待客人双双走开了。

“酒吧里的那家伙……你和他认识？”在某次擦肩而过的途中Lindsay问Sam。

“今晚之前从没见过。”

“他看起来很迷恋你，差不多到了毛骨悚然的地步。”

Sam耸耸肩。

“你……你喜欢他吗？”Lindsay迟疑地问，“我不知道你……你懂的。”她的目光从Sam迅速转向Nick。

“哦！不，不，我们真的才刚见面！”Sam发出抗议，误会了她的本意。

“但你是……”

Sam叹了口气，丢给Lindsay一个显而易见的恼怒的眼神。

“同性恋。”她脱口而出。

Winchester又叹了口气，“偶尔。”这真是个愚蠢的用来暗示自己是双性恋的词语。

最近Lindsay询问了他太多问题，Sam已经没有了拒绝她的兴致。她是个好姑娘，但好姑娘在他身边的结局通常都很凄惨。他朝厨房的方向走去，经过Nick身旁。

“我两点下班。”Sam说。

他不认为Nick的视线能比现在更加灼热。

“我等你。”

Sam有一点惊讶于这个男人竟然会愿意在深更半夜和他见面。他给了Nick自己旅馆的名字，但没有说明几号房间。年长的男人点点头把酒喝光了。Sam俯下身收拾酒杯，闻到Nick身上带着森林气息的味道。只要不是硫磺味，Sam觉得都很好闻。

今晚的顾客并不太多，前任猎人有十几次后悔邀请那个男人与自己见面的机会。等到他终于返回旅馆，他没有立刻看见Nick的踪迹。乌云遮住了月亮，一盏Sam发誓前一夜还运作良好的路灯坏了。但当他几乎走到房门口，突然意识到Nick存在的事实。男人背抵着墙壁，全身被自动贩卖机的阴影所笼罩，而Sam的房间就在一旁。

“你有没有后悔叫我过来？”Nick询问。

Sam踌躇一番，最后开口，“也许我根本不该这么做。这一点都不安全，我不认识你。”

年长的男人慢慢走上前，“我不会伤害你，我们可以……尝试一下。”Nick谨慎地说出那个词，他嘴角上扬露出一丝笑容，“我也从来没有干过这事。”

Winchester表示赞同，不知怎么感到如释重负。

走进屋内Sam脱下鞋子把钥匙放在桌上，Nick一如既往的打量着他。前任猎人不希望气氛变得尴尬，自动解开了上衣纽扣。

Nick依然没有任何动静，Sam只能走上前把他的手搭在对方双肩上。手下的触感紧致结实，没有太多肌肉也没有太过骨感，可以说极为普通。

这一次年长的男人也动手如法炮制，伸出手臂放在高个子猎人的肩膀上。他这么做的时候Sam瞥到男人左手上的金戒指。

“这戒指是给谁的？”Sam指向那枚婚戒。

Nick看着戒指，仿佛这是他头一回注意到指环的存在。

“她已经死了。”他缓缓地说，Sam觉得自己像个傻瓜。

“我很抱歉。”他结结巴巴地道歉。

那一夜的“尝试”结果变成了很多频繁性的爱抚和一次手活。Sam的双手握得很紧差点捏疼对方，而他的牙齿舔舐的速度也太快了，但Nick躺在他身下毫无怨念的承受了一切——男人眼中闪烁的轻微好奇心转化成单纯的兴趣，他对自己口中溢出的呻吟无比诧异，连Sam都没他的反应强烈。猎人想知道为什么Nick会提出这个要求。

第二天早晨，年长的男人还呆在房里。

“你想吃早餐吗？”Sam问。

“那很好。”

“我先要去洗个澡，你呢？”

Nick疑惑不解地朝浴室瞄了一眼。Sam必须承认这样子不是很吸引人。

“一起？”Sam挑了挑眉问。

就这样，另一个男人回到游戏中来。

——  
Nick吃过早餐后离开，带着少许迟疑他保证会再见猎人一面。Sam对他的话有所疑虑但没有发表任何观点。当晚的工作忙碌不堪，Sam没有空闲的时间用来思考Nick，也没有多余的精力猜测对方没有出现的原因。直到他回到租借的旅馆房间——Sam始终没有花费力气去找一间公寓安顿下来，外面的路灯还是暗的。

两天后他又在两人第一次用餐的餐厅见到了Nick。Nick的面前摆放着一杯热巧克力——与之前他们来时点的一模一样。他用匙子搅拌着奶油，看起来正在期待Sam的到来。

Sam点好咖啡和食物坐在他的面前。

“你回来了。”他说出了这个不言而喻的事实。

“对，我必须离开找某个人谈谈。不过我现在回来了，我希望我们能够在一起度过一段时光。”

“今晚？”

“不仅仅是今晚。”

Sam研究着眼前的男人，“你想从我身上得到什么？”

Nick没有马上回答，反而喝了一口饮料。

“味道不错。”他评论地说。

Sam的笑声中带着一丝苦涩，“忘了我刚说的话，我不想知道。不过假如你准备在背后捅我一刀，最好事先知会我一声。”

“我永远不会那么做,Sam。我向你保证我永远不会伤害你。”

Sam凝视了Nick许久，最终他叹了口气，“好极了。”他不再追究这件事的态度让对方又呼唤了一声他的名字。

Nick似乎对这样的结果十分满意，“很好。”他喝着热巧克力，女服务生为Sam端上咖啡。

在这个Sam选择隐藏行踪的小镇上他们没有太多事可干。然而Sam很快发现到Nick是一个自然之子，他热爱森林、热爱动物。Sam注意到除了自己，Nick从不寻求其他人的陪伴，唯有在必要的情况下才与别人互动。比如他告诉女服务生自己想吃什么食物、喝什么饮料，但除却匆匆一瞥他不会看对方第二眼。Sam不由自主的将Nick和Dean作对比，得出他们之间毫无共同点的结论。

他的哥哥即使对这个世界不再心存幻想也仍然希望能够帮助人类，而Nick似乎属于在某种方面天真无知，其他领域全知全能的类型。他对人类从来没有显露过半分同情的态度。Sam第一次发现这点是在两人坐在小餐厅吃午饭看当地报纸的休息时间。

Sam听到Nick发出厌恶的声音，他放下手中的报纸看到对面的男人正在阅读一篇关于附近的游客在露营中被一只熊袭击的报道。前任猎人习惯性地仔细读完这则狩猎意外，不过这个案子已经证实这的确是只真实的熊所为，被袭击的男子幸免于难目前躺在医院中休养。

“可怜的家伙。”女服务生边为Sam送咖啡边惋惜。

“你认识他？”Sam问。

“好吧，我不会说‘认识’，但他定期会路过这里，对，实际上应该说每年都会路过。我听说他们差点儿就不得不截掉他一条腿，太恐怖了。”

“是啊。”Sam赞同地说。

“这有什么恐怖？”Nick询问，“那是他咎由自取。”

听到他的观点，女服务生瞪了他一眼。恰巧此刻另一位客人吸引了她的注意力，她没说什么走开了。

Sam转向Nick，“为什么是他咎由自取？”

“他入侵了熊的领地，为什么熊不能保护自己的领土？”

Winchester耸耸肩，“你说的没错，但那个人也许不清楚那点。他希望在森林中放松自己，仅此而已。”

“那么他就不该这么做。”

“所以人类不应该在森林里露营？”

Nick嘲笑地说：“人类不应该利用自身的存在污染这个星球。”

Sam注意到他提及人类的口吻，这要么意味着Nick不是人类，要么说明Sam患有偏执症而Nick是个极端环保主义者。但是迄今为止这个男人还没有试图杀死他。Sam倾身靠在桌子上。

“你信仰上帝吗？”他提问。

Nick没有很好的隐藏住自己的畏缩。

“为什么我们会在这里？”Sam追问，“我是指，人类，为什么我们会在这里？”

“我不知道。”Nick承认道，对于自己的回答感到生气。

那晚Nick没有留下，但他之后过来的一次两人上了床。性爱很粗暴，后面连续几天Sam的身体还能隐隐感觉到不适。

“你要知道，人类会做好事。”到了早晨Sam说出了自己的看法。

“他们在战争中互相厮杀、他们破坏自然、他们毁灭这世上所有的造物，那里面有哪一点可以当做好事？”Nick不以为然地反问。

Sam咽了口唾沫。没错，他杀害过同胞，他摧毁了整个世界。

“有些人不断地努力。”他从干涩的喉咙里把话挤了出来。

另一个男人没有回答。

自从那以后，提起那个话题的永远是Sam。然而他意识到即使在斯坦福念书，与Nick的辩论他也并非均能势均力敌。年长的男人直抒己见，他的论据不仅备受争议，从逻辑上听起来更是站在非人类的立场。Sam发现与Nick争辩的困难程度远远超出与哲学教授。即使如此，Sam依然竭尽全力。

他们之间形成了一种规律。Nick大约会在六、七点来酒吧，点一杯生啤坐到十一点钟离开。若到了酒吧营业终了他会等Sam结束轮班，两人共同前往猎人的旅馆房间消磨时光，然后每天早上他们会共进早餐。

如今Lindsey清楚Nick每晚都点相同的饮料。男人过来的第三个星期她忍不住开口问：  
“你为什么不尝试一些新的东西？”

Nick面无表情地看着她：“例如？”

她耸了耸肩膀，“好吧，我们有瓶装啤酒，或者你会喜欢龙舌兰还是威士忌……”她在酒吧后台扫视着架子，“……朗姆怎么样？”

“你说的我一个都不知道。”Nick说。

“想不想试试？”

年长的男人同意了。

“你准备把他灌醉？”Sam兴味盎然地问。

“当然不。”Lindsey否认，虽然她的眼眸中掠过一丝淘气的意味，“我只是给他介绍新的酒。

她倒了第一杯饮料放在Nick面前，对方拿起酒杯。

“应该一口气把它喝完，对吗？”他问道，带着罕见的迟疑。

“如果你愿意的话。你也可以不必这么做。”Lindsey回答。她把手肘支在吧台上，满怀期待地看着Nick。

Nick反复琢磨着饮料。他首先抿了一下，在品尝第一口之后便把剩余的一饮而尽。

“味道……不太一样。”他做出判断。

“这后劲十足。”Lindsey善意地提醒。

“还不错，你还有什么其他能给我的？”

Lindsey得意地笑了。

“你真不应该接连不断的喝不同类型的酒。”Sam出声说。

“为什么不？”Nick问。

“你会醉得更快。”Sam解释。

“我们为什么不瞧瞧你究竟能喝多少？”Lindsey提出建议。Sam不会与她无忧无虑的态度起争执，而依照Nick的年纪完全能够自己作出决定，于是他不加以干预。

那一夜剩下的时间里，Nick品尝了各式各样的酒，有纯的也有混合的。哪怕过了习惯离开的时间他还呆着，一直等到酒吧结束营业的时间到来。他对酒精似乎有强大的耐受度——他甚至都没受到一丁点影响。

“来吧，该回去了。”Sam碰了碰Nick的肩膀，向他的情人示意。

“我们能带走这个吗?”Nick渴望地问，指着一瓶朗姆酒。尝试了那么多种酒这个成为了他的最爱。

San对他的老板露出疑问的表情，那个人点点头。

“我会给你个特价，它归你了。”他说。

Nick轻舔了一下嘴唇。

回到旅馆，Nick把酒瓶放在床头。Sam对此没有多做想法，走进浴室处理他每晚例行的事项。他刷好牙，往脸上扑了两把水后把脸擦干。

Nick坐在卧室的床上连外套都没脱——Sam一段时间前就发现他从不脱衣服，哪怕屋内每个人都感到闷热，每次都是Sam为他代劳。Nick拿着酒瓶仔细研究着商标。

Sam走近了他。

“如果你想喝，我去拿些玻璃杯。”他建议道。

“你不喜欢朗姆酒。”Nick会意地说，虽然Sam从没确切的告诉过他。

猎人抬了抬肩膀，他的确更喜欢啤酒。

“我有次在电视上看过一些节目，也许你会喜欢。”

“是什么？”

“躺下。”Nick指示Sam躺到床上去，自己则张望室内寻找某样东西。失败之后他起身说：“在这等着。”走到门口似乎突然记起什么转过头来，“把你的衣服脱了。”他的目光中闪烁着不寻常的光芒，“等我回来我希望你一丝不挂。”他补充道。

Nick的嗓音传递着令人战栗的热度，唤醒了Sam内心深处的兴奋。他从来没有用那种口吻说过话，Sam顺从地脱下上衣。Nick回来的时候手上提了一个水桶。

“你打算干什么？”Sam皱着眉。

Nick把水桶放在床边，让猎人看清楚里面放着一堆冰块。Sam想知道Nick怎么能如此迅速取得冰块，凑巧的是旅馆外的制冰机早已坏了好几个星期。

Nick一言不发的从橱柜里拿出一个玻璃杯，将朗姆酒和几块冰块倒了进去。他先尝了一口，随即拿着酒瓶走到Sam面前。猎人为接下来脑中猜测将要发生的事情紧张地做好准备。Nick从酒杯里取出一块冰放在Sam的胸部，促使对方猛地抽了口气。他俯下身用舌头把Sam胸膛的冰块往上推去。冰块和男人的舌头交织在一起制造出的冰冷而又湿润的触感令猎人禁不住呻吟起来。Nick慢慢举起酒瓶在Sam的胸部周围倒了一小股朗姆酒。他依然用自己的舌头追逐着液体，但没有把一切都舔干净反而开始吸吮年轻人的肌肤。

下一次倒酒的时候，浓郁粘稠的液体顺着Sam的腹部流进他的肚脐。理所当然的Nick选择那个部位作为舔舐、含吮的绝佳位置。Sam的阴茎抽动了一下仿佛全身的血液都汇聚到了那里。Nick一条腿跨过Sam骑在他身上，视线全然专注于猎人的神色，随时观察着对方被如此对待所作出的反应。年轻人的胸口起伏不定，半闭着眼帘。这一回Nick没有用上酒，直接将目标锁定在Sam一边的乳头。若非年长的男人覆在他身上，Sam恐怕会弓起身子离开床面，他轻声呜咽。

更像是出于一种本能反应，Sam用右手握住自己变得粗大，分泌液体的阴茎。Nick的手指也叠了上去，握住对方溢出前液的性器。Sam更进一步把手向下探去，用手掌揉捏沉甸甸的球囊。

“总有一天，我会让你为了讨好我，像这样抚摸自己。”Nick喘息着说。

Sam从喉咙深处发出笑声，“你太缺乏耐心了，忍不住就会碰我。”

“必要的时刻我会非常有耐心。”

Nick将一块冰块藏在自己的手心里覆上Sam的性器，惹得对方一声惊呼。

“太冷了。”Sam呻吟，仍然没有决定好究竟是要远离寒冷的状态，还是挺腰更深地埋入另一个男人的掌心。最终他都做到了，在包覆住他阴茎的手掌中疯狂地来回抽动。冰块迅速化作一滩水，即便如此温度还是过于冷冽。Nick松开拳头很快把手伸到Sam的大腿内侧，令对方的阴囊感受到低温的冲击。之后他用一根手指探进了Sam的秘穴。

Sam几乎低吼起来，喘着气任由Nick缓缓抽出手指紧接着又推到极限。他能瞥见对方另一只手又拿了新的冰块。

“求你。”Sam口中溢出呻吟，令他惊讶的是他 _没_ 有要求Nick别用冰块，而是期待对方那么做。

Nick不需要听到解释，直接把冰块放在Sam的肚脐上，牵引着滑过他腹股沟的耻毛直至性器根部。年长的男人把冰块滑到他的肉柱顶端，确保那里得到充分摩擦。Sam全身一颤努力克制自己想要抽身的欲望。在他的勃起萎掉之前，Nick把冰块推回肚脐的位置同时套弄起对方的性器。

“去拿润滑剂。”Nick命令道，“还要保证冰块不会掉下来。”

Sam叹息了一声，他离床头柜有一段距离，没法直接打开抽屉拿出润滑剂，所以他不得不移动身体。Sam小心翼翼地依靠背部在床上往后轻移，他的腹部肌肉紧绷起来保持表面平坦。Nick跟上他的速度避免手指从猎人的体内划出。等到Sam靠得足够近，他谨慎地打开抽屉把润滑剂取了出来，胜利般的将它扔给另一个男人。

“很好。”Nick表扬道，“你想要更多吗？”

“是的。”猎人吸了口气。

“更多冰块？还是更多我的手指？”

“你的手指。”

年长的男人抽出手指，Sam发出失望的呻吟把腿张得更大些。他的身体已经被打开了点但仍旧不够充分。他注视Nick仔细地润滑着手指，毫无疑问是在拖延时间让Sam等待。最终Nick回来了，同时插入了两根手指。Sam的穴口被撑开几乎有点痛。他的情人曲起手指，轻而易举得找到Sam的前列腺抽插起来。

Sam喘息着，本能地把自己主动送了上去，这次Nick没有等待太长就加入了第三根手指。也许他的耐心终究宣告殆尽。他抽插了几次感受到Sam湿热的内壁，年轻人全身的感官都在叫嚣着愉悦。他的皮肤炙热滚烫，冰块融化成一小滩水。他不断地呻吟，身体不再满足于Nick单单的手指。

似乎听到他内心的渴求，Nick抽出手指身体滑下床。Sam看着Nick脱衣服，眯起眼睛内心涌起阵阵欲望。年长的男人的动作不紧不慢，他从头上扯下上衣，从容不迫地解开皮带，连着内裤一起把牛仔裤从臀部褪下来扔到地上，随后又脱下袜子。他凝视着Sam，慢吞吞地套弄自己的勃起。最终Nick回到床垫上，目光与Sam的眼睛交汇，他挤出一些润滑剂涂在自己的性器上。

Nick的双手轻柔而坚定的把Sam的大腿分得更开，以便自己能挤进去。Sam在Nick侵入他身体的刹那深深吸了口气。对方的阴茎又长又硬，然而等他终于插进来，这感觉美妙得令Sam发出愉悦的叹息。

“来吧。”他请求，“操我！”

Nick如他所愿。

——  
第二天是那些你希望自己早晨就不该起床的日子。一切都很顺利，直到Sam到酒吧开始上班。Billy心情很糟，他们不得不给他的母亲打电话，让她用甜言蜜语说服儿子同自己回家。Sam对这个家伙表示同情，无论是什么原因使他变成了现在的模样。

即使对星期五来说这也忙得太不同寻常了。Sam连短暂与Nick攀谈的时间也挤不出来，以至于那晚男人很早就走了，毫无疑问是对拥挤的人群感到不适和恼怒。

一群来自伊尼德的学生族走进酒吧令Sam的心情变得更坏。他们每个都醉醺醺的，Lindsey尽管觉得不太好，但还是为他们端上啤酒。不久之后他们开始大吵大闹玩起飞镖，这真的无法避免。一群人之间起了冲突，Sam只能跑进激烈的纠纷中劝阻。即使他无法躲过迎面向他扫过来的肘击——目标也可能是别人但Sam对其可能性深表怀疑。整个形势最惨莫过于Sam想报复也不能下手。

他们是一群年轻的醉汉，而他想保住自己的工作。

最终那天晚上县警长和他的副手把闹事的年轻人都带走了，剩下的夜晚Sam得以休息。他的肩膀酸楚、颊骨疼痛。不用照镜子都能猜想出受伤的地方会起淤青。Nick早早等在房间门口，当他看清楚Sam的样子脸上浮现出一抹愤怒的神色。

“发生了什么？谁干的？”他问道。

Sam摆了摆手，“一群傻孩子。算了吧，他们喝醉了。”

Nick看起来极度不快。Sam打开房门走到冰箱前——哪怕他否认自己不再是个出色的猎人，却依然保有在冰箱里存放冰袋的习惯。

“这有帮助吗？”Nick好奇地问，似乎心存怀疑。但Sam点了点头。

“有用。”

Sam坐在床的一侧，Nick坐在他身边。两人的膝盖近得足以碰触对方。

“对不起，我今晚的状态恐怕没法陪你。”Sam道歉。

“这不是你的错。”Nick说，语气依旧闷闷不乐。“让我看看。”

Sam从脸颊上拿开冰袋让Nick触摸自己的皮肤。Nick的手带着凉意，令他发现自己并不怎么怀念冰袋。

“你的肩膀也受伤了？”Nick询问。

Sam点头，“不过不严重，我经历过更糟糕的情况。”

“我相信你有过。”Nick继续抚摸着他的脸颊。

年轻人被逗乐了，“你也准备亲吻这块地方？”

“如果你想要的话。”事实上Nick并没有等待一个回答。他轻松的凑过身，将自己干裂冰冷的嘴唇贴上了Sam的颊骨。

第二天早上Sam醒来去浴室上厕所，结束后他看了一眼镜子检查自己的伤势，但是那块被某个学生用手肘撞到的部位不仅没有了淤青，也感觉不到疼痛。他实验性地半扭过身查看肩膀，结果也是一样。他回到卧室，Nick躺在床上抬头看着他，那样子仿佛一只心满意足的猫咪。

“一切都好了。”尽管Nick没有提问，但Sam自顾自的开了口。

另一个男人只是微微一笑，招招手让他重新回到床上。

Nick不是一直呆在小镇，他又一次没对Sam留下只字片语就走了——当然Sam也没有开口询问理由。之后凶兆降临。

自从Nick出现，Lindsey有一阵子没缠住Sam打探他的隐私，但她至少没有放弃获得答案的机会。Sam表现得漫不经心，而她拥有一双视力优秀的眼睛，由此引发了一场Sam没参与就认输的飞镖比赛。在听到电视正在报道的一则新闻，他很快失去了对游戏的所有兴趣。

_“春季冰雹，闪电袭击，截止目前为止，大火已经吞噬了塔利城镇，John。据当地人声称猛烈的冰雹在傍晚忽然变成了巨大的闪电爆炸。引起的火灾一直沿着17号公路至少蔓延了二十公顷的范围。群上的官员们已经通知塔利居民为可能到来的强制撤退做好准备。”  
Jeff把电视关了。_

“真糟。”他诅咒，“只有我认为，还是这看起来的确像是世界末日？”

如平常一样，Nick在Sam的房门口等他。Sam给过他一把钥匙，这样他就不必在寒冷的气温中等候。然而年长的男人自信满满地告诉对方，自己一点都不觉得冷。

“我想过了。”Sam一开门Nick就说起了话。

“关于什么？”

他们走进屋内，年长的男人等待Sam将全部的注意力聚焦在自己身上。

“我渴望更多。”他说。

Sam眨眨眼睛，“什么意思？”

Nick寻找恰当的语句，“我的意思是……一些更加……持久的东西。”

Sam叹了口气，“Nick，我很抱歉，但所有试图接近我的人们，嗯，他们最后不是死了就是走了。”

“那不会发生在我的身上。”另一个男人信心十足地说，就好像他坚信自己不会死亡。

Sam坐在床边脸背对着Nick。年长的男人靠着他坐了下来，一只手搭在他的肩膀上。

“你看过今晚的新闻吗？”Sam问，“那看上去……就像天启。”

“那就是天启。”Nick赞同。

“那全是我的错。”Sam脱口而出。

“不，那不是你的错，Sam。”这是自从两人第一次见面后Nick头一回又叫了Sam的真名，“这是命运，你无法避免。”

Sam把头转向他，“你真的相信这些？命运无法改变？”

“我清楚它就是这样，那就是上帝创造世界的方法。”

年轻人摇摇头，“我不相信，我没办法相信。如果这是真的，我早就被判决了，世界末日也降临了。”

Nick托起他的下巴，“他们都无足轻重。对我来说只有你才是最重要的。”

Sam把他扑倒在床，充满绝望的吻着身下人。Sam的眼眶饱含泪水，他祈求道：

“让灾难停止。”

“为什么？”Nick问。

Sam猛地抽回身，“为什么你依然在问原因？你不在乎Lindsey、 Jeff、Billy以及其他人吗？你说你在乎我！你怎么能在意我却鄙视着其他所有的人？”

“这世上没有什么值得拯救。”

Sam强硬地抓住另一个男人的肩膀反复摇晃，“有，只是你拒绝睁开自己的眼睛！我要怎么做才能让你看见？！”他转身放开Nick，用力地咬住嘴唇不让眼泪掉落，口腔里尝到了血的苦涩。

Nick用手臂环住Sam，把头靠在他的肩上。

“嘘。”他安抚Sam，“安静下来。”

“就这一晚，只要今晚让灾难停止。”Sam恳求。

另一个男人温柔地用嘴唇轻触Sam的下颚，“就这一晚。”他同意了。

他们躺在床上，但不像之前每次Sam都会对他情人的爱抚做出反应那样，他消极地躺在Nick身下。另一个男人往后退，Sam把脑袋转向一边似乎凝视着墙壁。

“我给你一个选择。”Sam说。

Nick换了个姿势躺在他身边，让自己占据年轻人的视线。他用手肘支着身体，“哪种选择？”

“我要你决定什么才是你真正想要的，是我……还是别的东西。”

——  
“我要离开几天。”Nick说。

Sam点点头，他对年长的男人回来不报太大期望，那全取决于他的抉择。

“但在我走之前，我有一件东西送给你，希望你能保管好。”

“是什么？”Sam百无聊赖地问。

Nick打开掌心，一根翼尖似乎是银色却又像金色的黑色羽毛如挂坠般的串在一根皮绳上。他看上去非常舍不得把它送给Sam，而年轻人对接受这件礼物似乎也表现得极为勉强。不过Sam从来没听说过诅咒羽毛，而且这根还很漂亮——光滑又紧致，仿佛能切割玻璃。Sam用手指轻轻触摸它的感觉却很柔软，Nick的身体细微的颤抖了一下。年长的男人似乎没打算亲手给Sam戴上挂坠，或许感应到了这点，Sam接受了项链自顾自的把它挂上脖子。

年长的男人离开的那一天，猎人们抵达了城镇。

“Sam！”

Winchester无视他，然而 Lindsey好奇地转过身。

“Sam！”

Lindsey从吧台走了过来。

“Sam？Keith发生什么事了？”她笑着问。

“等等，你说什么？”

与此同时Reggie和Steve加入Tim的行列与Lindsey站在一块儿，他们形成一排令Sam无法再忽略。Lindsey指着Tim。

“他叫你Sam。”她说。

“没错，呃，Sam是我的中间名。”前任猎人试图挽救形势。

她笑了。

“Keith Sam？伙计，抱歉。”

“嗯，事实上，是Samuel。所以没听起来那么傻。”Tim开口。

Sam打量着三个猎人，显而易见他们有所目的。

“你们是朋友吗？”Lindsey询问，急切地渴望得到更多关于“Keith Samuel”的信息。

“和他的爸爸是打猎伙伴，”Steve解释，“Samuel也是一个不错的猎人。”

“哇，你们猎鹿和其他东西？”

“没错，和其他东西。”Tim又插了一句。是时候打破这个局面了。

“你们为什么不来喝点东西？”Sam问，虽然表面上看不出像是一句疑问。

猎人们围坐在一张餐桌旁。Sam把酒放在他们面前也坐了下来。

“抱歉，不是故意拆你的台。”Tim略带歉意地说。

“不，没关系。”Sam环顾四周确保他们的交谈不会被外人听见，包括Lindsey。“所以，什么事？”

结果猎人们正在追捕一群恶魔并希望得到他的协助，但被Sam直截了当地回绝了。他不觉得自己应该追踪恶魔，至少在这段全因他而起的天启中。猎人们的离去让他心情愉快。

“所以说你的父母是在喝醉酒的时候给你取的名字，然后你射杀了小鹿斑比？”Lindsey出现在他面前。

“这……说来话长。”

“没关系。平时受够了功夫、漫游太空之类的故事，我准备请你吃饭，我们慢慢聊。”

Sam但愿他能利用和Nick有约借故离去，可惜Nick不在。他叹气。

“Lindsey,我不能。”

“不，唯一能避免流血的办法就是答应。”

Sam想知道他把自己扯进了什么里面。

最终他和Lindsey的饭局不算太糟糕，无可否认她拥有丰富的想象力假设Sam是黑手党一员。不过她是个好人，如果他们之间很早相识，Sam会喜欢与她交往。可是Sam不再是那种人。Nick与普通人不同，与他在一起Sam觉得自己从来不需要提防、从来不需要保护对方。尽管偶尔Nick的想法令人惊讶地天真，而平时又顽固偏执，但他和Sam很合得来。出于某种前任猎人无以名状的理由，这让他感到害怕。

那一夜与Lindsey吃完饭Sam工作到很晚。Jeff已经回去了，剩下他和Lindsey收拾关门。Sam擦桌子的时候Lindsey出去倒垃圾。

Sam听到大门被打开又被关上的声音，沉重的脚步声让他立即反应过来进屋的人不是Lindsey。

“酒吧打烊了！”他叫道。

没有得到回应，Sam转过头。来的人是Tim。

“有什么事要告诉我吗，Sam？”猎人步伐缓慢，低着头盯着地板。尽管如此Sam还是注意到对方的脸似乎受了伤，但他不清楚另一个家伙抱有什么目的。他从原本擦拭的桌子边直起身。

“什么？没有。”

Tim抬起头，“你确定？”即使灯光昏暗，他头上的淤青依然触目惊心。

“我……我不知道，你还好吧？ Reggie和Steve在哪儿？”

“哦，Steve很好，他，呃，他的肠子留在马路上，就在Holly 杂货铺外面。”

Sam震惊了，他晃动了下脑袋说，“我很抱歉。”

Tim用非常严肃的表情盯着他，“抱歉是没用的，Sam。”

“好吧，你想让我说什么？”

“真相！”

Sam僵住了身子。

“行，那么我给你点提示。我们去了个小镇抓了个恶魔，紧接着我们被十个恶魔围攻，Steve成了靶子。”

“我很抱歉。”Sam发自内心的又表达了惋惜。

Tim摇摇头，“说两遍也不可能当它没发生过，Sam。”

一个可怕的想法在前任猎人的脑海中抬起了它丑陋的脑袋。

“你瞧，这个恶魔他……呃……他告诉我们一些事，一些疯狂的事，关于你的，Sam。”Tim继续说。

“恶魔都说谎。”Sam马上反驳。

“是啊。”另一个猎人点点头，“那我问你最后一遍，真相，现在就说！”

门又被打开了，Reggie走了进来，手里拽着挣扎不止的Lindsey。

“Lindsey！”

Reggie举起手中一把长形黑刀抵住Lindsey的喉咙，Tim站在他们之间，Sam连走到她面前的机会都没有。

“发生了什么？”Lindsey心惊胆战地问。

Sam咽了口唾沫，“放松点，好吗？把刀放下。”

Tim看向Reggie丢给他一个沉默的信号，Reggie仍然花了不少时间才把手中的刀放在吧台上。Lindsey一点都没为此感到欣慰。

“这是真的。”Sam承认，“正如恶魔所说的那样一切都是真的。”

“继续说下去。”

“为什么？”Sam悲伤地摇摇头，“说了你会少恨我一点吗？我就不会恨自己了吗？你想要什么？”

“我想听你亲口说出来。”

Sam犹豫不决，他憎恨要在一个普通市民面前这么做，而Lindsey茫然的神色告诉了他一切。最终他强迫自己保持冷静：

“我承认，是我打开了天启。”这比他对Nick坦言的感觉更加糟糕。

Tim把手伸进口袋摸出一个试管，把它举了起来让Sam看清楚里面的红色液体。

“那是什么？”即使前任猎人心中早已有了想法，他还是多余地问了一句。

“你觉得是什么？这是果汁，小Sammy。”

“拿开那东西。”

“拿开？不。”猎人一边摇头一边靠近他，“这是为你准备的。见鬼，如果那个恶魔撒谎。干杯吧，孩子。”

“你疯了！”

“这是接下来你要做的，你喝下这个，变身成绿巨人——”

在Tim的身后，Reggie用手铐铐住Lindsey，把她拴在吧台边。

“——然后干掉每一个杀掉我好友的恶魔。”猎人转过头看了眼女孩，“不然她就得死。”

“你不会这么做的。”

“有意思的是目睹你的好友身亡可以改变一个人。”

现在Tim和Reggie稳步向前逼近Sam。Sam向后退，Reggie一言不发但他看起来恨不得把前任猎人的肉都咬下来。

“快点，你知道你想要的，Sam。”Tim哄骗他，“只要伸开手就能得到。”

Sam没有动，他不会容忍这些人强迫自己再喝恶魔血。这东西毁了他与Dean之间的关系、毁了他的生活，就部分而言让他变得盲目从而打开了天启。

突然Reggie冲到Sam跟前，Sam设法抓住对方，把人撂倒在台球桌上狠狠揍了他的下巴一拳。Tim跑到Sam背后，把他从自己朋友身上扯开。两个人滚落到了地上，Sam用手肘往后锤向Tim的脸。

紧接着出于意料的，和Sam扭打起来的猎人们全被甩到摆放桌椅和台球桌那边的地上。

“Nick！”Lindsey高兴地呼唤。

Sam还没来得及反应过来，男人已经站在他的身旁。他怒不可遏，每一寸肌肉都紧紧绷着。Sam内心意识到事实上Nick完全没有碰过那些猎人。不过那个想法不重要，Nick把Tim从地板上拽起来粗暴地甩到吧台，Reggie在一旁不敢轻举妄动。

Nick的表情充满杀意，Lindsey害怕地哭了出来，显然认为这个男人会在她眼前把Tim掐死。

“你胆子真大！”Nick压低嗓子厉声说。

Sam从地上挣扎起身，把手搭在年长男人的肩膀上试图阻止。哪怕四目交接的那一刻他尚未做好充足的准备面对Nick眼神中流露出的情绪，但是他也没有退缩。Sam体内冷酷无情的一面叫嚣着干掉Tim和Reggie是个好主意。这很诱人，噢，太诱人了。不过他没有幻想他们会永远将他当做危险人物，让城里所有其他的猎人知道是他导致了天启的产生。

“抱歉，你不能那么做。”Sam说。

“我可以！”Nick固执己见。

“那不是解决的办法，放他们走，他们会离开小镇。”

年长的男人又把Tim往吧台上撞去，毫无防备的猎人咬牙切齿地点了点头。

“我们会走。”Tim丢给Sam一个恶狠狠的眼神，然而Sam已经无所谓了，他的心扑扑直跳仿佛心脏跳到嗓子眼似得。

那一瞬间Nick仿佛慢慢握紧拳头，即将把生命从指间中带走，把它磨成碎片任其随风而逝不留一点痕迹。下一秒他把Tim推到一旁，猎人几乎穿过整个房间撞上了门。Nick把目标放在Reggie身上，抓住他的喉咙给予相同的待遇。

“要是我以后再看到你们接近Sam，你们一定会死。”Nick警告。

猎人们默默地从地板上爬起来走了，大门砰地一声关上。

Sam用一种难以描述的表情看着Nick，警惕和感激混杂在绝望之中督促着他向自己的情人走去。然而多年猎魔拯救人类教导他还有其他必须优先考虑的事项。他走到Lindsey身边，用他始终携带的开锁器为对方解开手铐。

“回去。”他对她说，“我们另找时间再谈。”

她惊慌失措的把目光在Sam和Nick之间游移，最后停在Sam的脸上，激动地点着头几欲流泪。门在她身后合上了。

“该死的。”Sam做了个深呼吸，用手揉了揉脸。

Nick没有从他站的位置移动，明显等待Sam先行动。Sam环视酒吧，几张桌椅东倒西歪，有一张椅子似乎坏了。

“我需要打扫干净。”他注意到，“我不能放下不管就直接离开。”

Nick默不作声地捡起椅子摆好。犹豫半晌，Sam同样干起了活。最后他把清理好的杂物放在里屋，出来的时候Nick靠在吧台等待着他，手里研究Reggie没有取走的黑刀。年长的男人把刀递给Sam，刀柄对着前任猎人。

“回旅馆？”Sam问，不确定自己有没有掩饰好紧张的神色。

“好，走吧。”Nick回答。他压低嗓音说，“我想要你。”Sam熟悉Nick脸上流露的神情，那是一种纯粹的欲望。

Sam不知道他和Nick谁关上的房门，这无关紧要。Nick强壮的手臂环在Sam身上，在接吻的时候稳稳地托住了他。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，Sam甚至都没意识到自己身处在卧室里，直到他跌在床上，Nick压在他的上面。

年长的男人把自己冰冷的双手贴上Sam温热的身躯，温度差不仅令对方手臂的汗毛竖起，也给他的皮肤带来一阵仿佛被电击般的酥麻。Sam伸出手紧紧抓住Nick的后颈和头发，他颤抖着感觉到Nick把手探进布料，顺势掀起衬衫抚摸他的肉体，用手指捏着胸部渐渐挺立起来的突起。

Nick松开Sam的唇，顺着他的下颌一路吻下去，用牙齿轻啮年轻人的脉搏。Sam呻吟出声，脖子向后仰起予以他的情人更多许可。他牢牢抓住Nick的肩膀，背部离开床垫靠向对方。他的手胡乱地摸到Nick外套的翻领，用力一扯试图把衣服从男人肩膀上褪下来。Nick不得不往后退好把衣服脱下来，Sam趁机把自己的上衣也脱了，直接把衣服往地上扔去刚好压在Nick的旁边。

他几乎坐在Nick的大腿上，双腿覆在对方的腿上但距离贴得还不够近。Sam绷着后背凑近索取另一个吻，然而Nick把他翻过身，手掌滑入他的大腿内侧。另一只手托起他的身体右侧，把他的腿抬高了些好环住自己的腰部。Nick打开Sam的皮带，以一种令人难以忍受的缓慢速度拉下他的裤链。脱下牛仔裤和内裤是一件略有难度的工作，不过他们还是成功了。

Nick摩挲Sam的右臀揉弄起来。

“我想要你。”他重复了先前说过的话。

“你可以拥有我。”Sam回答，欣然地把腿张得更开。Nick用舌头舔过Sam的乳尖，随即换了个花样用牙齿轻咬。Sam的胸膛被唾液濡湿了一片特别醒目。

“求你了……”

Nick安抚着他，“别动，我会照顾你。”

年长男人的手指滑入Sam的臀缝，在他的入口打转。

“润滑剂。”Sam提醒他，虽然这已经不是必需品。

Nick用另一只手打开抽屉，不费吹灰之力就找到了润滑剂。他把它递给Sam，让年轻人帮忙打开盖子随后涂在自己的手指上。Sam把手埋入Nick的头发，把他拉过去又央求了一个吻。年长的男人把一根手指插进Sam的穴口令他发出一声叹息，与此同时他的嘴巴也没闲着，Nick将他的呻吟和啜泣一并吞了下去。

Sam兴奋并渴求着，知道什么时候该放松身体——等到Nick把性器对准他的入口，他早已做好充分的准备。Nick缓缓地进入他，享受着粘膜包裹自己性器的摩擦感，以及Sam纵容他侵入的反应。但是一旦等到他彻底进入年轻人的体内，就完全不给对方调整的时间。他用力抽插觉得无法得到满意的角度，强迫Sam把膝盖抵在自己的胸前，这样他就能更进入得更深。断断续续的抽泣从前任猎人口中溢出。

“说出我的名字。”Nick提出要求。

“Nick。”Sam喘息着说。

“不。”年长的男人压低嗓音，“我的真名，说出来！”

Sam瞪大了双眼。

“说出来！”男人更为强势的命令道，“我知道你心里明白，是你释放了我！”

Sam倒吸一口气，颤抖地吐了出来，接着又重复了一遍动作。

“说出来！”Nick轻声说，“求你。”

终于，仿佛感觉到自己的音量提高到了极限，Sam尖叫出声：

_“Lucifer！”_

“对！”堕天使吼道。他用双手托住Sam的脸庞，无视对方痛苦的眼神和缓缓从脸颊上流淌下来的泪水，把他们的嘴唇贴在一起，“你是我的，Sam。现在全部属于我。”

Lucifer的性器贯穿Sam的瞬间，年轻人发出的声音究竟是抽泣还是呜咽的呻吟难以判断。但接下来Sam倾身向前，指甲深深陷入Lucifer的胛骨。室内的灯光闪烁了一下，大天使音调拔高叫出声。那是他翅膀的位置，收拢深藏在他的肉身中。他的反应如此强烈——比之前Sam亲眼目睹触碰Nick背部的反应激烈得多。也许是因为Lucifer公布了自己的身份，放松了坚定的自我约束使然。Sam能看出对方很快就要达到高潮。

Sam射在了Lucifer的手心里。堕天使用力地撞击前任猎人的体内。他射了出来，呻吟着叫出Sam的名字。

——

“现在怎么办？”事后Sam侧躺着问，Lucifer在他身后抚摸他的背部。

“我想送你件礼物。”Lucifer在他的肩胛骨落下一吻，“我想给你所有的东西。”

Sam咽了咽口水，“你知道我想要什么。”

“再说一遍。”

“我想要天启终止，我想要人们不会因为我而死亡——这种疯狂必须停止。”猎人犹豫了下，“还有……”

“还有？”Lucifer催促他继续说完。

“还有，我想要有人能爱着我。”

“我已经爱上你了。假如你给我点时间，我会向你证明。这足够了吗？”

为了看清楚堕天使，Sam转过身来。要读懂一个天使并不容易，但Sam觉得目前为止他足够了解该如何辨别Lucifer的感受。

“好吧，如果你是认真的。”他回答，“天启怎么办？”

Lucifer玩弄着Sam耳后的一缕发丝。

“我是认真的，但我们面前还有很长的一条路要走。”他说。

“我明白。”

“不，我恐怕你不懂。我需要找到我的[b]父亲[/b]。”

Sam坐起身，“你的意思是上帝？”

“对，我是指上帝。现在只有他能帮助我们。”

“为什么？怎么帮？”

Lucifer指了指自己的身体，“Nick只是个备选项，B计划。他只能容纳我勉强维持不会自燃而已。”

“你在说什么？”

“你认为你为什么会在那个教堂里？你是被选中的人，Sam。你是我的容器，我真正的容器。Nick的肉体将会恶化，他会流血直到这具身体崩溃。”

“什么……Nick怎么办？”

Lucifer摇了摇头，“他很早以前就死了，我把他燃烧殆尽。他的妻子和孩子遭人谋杀，他有自杀倾向，那就是他允许我进入身体的原因。”

“你会对我做同样的事？把我燃烧殆尽？”

“我真的很抱歉,Sam，但那的确是通常会发生的事。不过你成功办到了任何人都觉得不可能发生的奇迹——你让我爱上了你。”Lucifer 笑了笑，“你应该感到自豪。”他叹息道，“重点是这具肉身不会支撑我很长时间，最多不会超过一年，而我也不会利用你的身体。我的父亲是唯一能为我提供一副永久容器的存在，而且我们还需要借助他的力量。天启四骑士没有也永远不会被释放出来，但天堂和地狱都有太多不惜一切代价要让天启降临地球的派系。没有我的允许地狱不会有太大的作为，但我未必能用自己的意图说服Michael，所以我们也需要找到我那个显而易见没待在天堂的父亲。”

Sam担忧地叹了口气，Lucifer说的没错，他没有预料到这种情况。“好吧。”他说，“我们什么时候出发？从哪里开始？”


End file.
